elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
EleWiki:Newsletter/8/2007
Hallo Elefantenfreunde! Nun endlich gibt es mal wieder einen EleWiki-Newsletter mit vielen interessanten Infos zu Elefanten. Ihr findet hier wieder aktuelle TV-Tipps und Neuigkeiten aus der Welt der Elefanten und dem EleWiki im Sommer 2007! Viel Spaß! ---- Neuigkeiten aus dem EleWiki *Nachdem sich von April bis Juni nicht viel im EleWiki getan hatte, gab es im Juli eine Flut von neuen Bildern und verbesserten Artikeln! Über 50 Fotos und Grafiken wurden eingefügt und gleichzeitig viele Artikel überprüft, umgeschrieben, verbessert und korrigiert! Nun haben wir bereits 274 Artikel! Neue Artikel sind zum Beispiel: Haltung | Kommunikation | Elefantenkalb | Kindheit | Victor | Shaina Pali | Drumbo (Berlin) | Pang Pha | Iyoti | Carla | Tanja | Mekong | Voi Nam | Salvana | Saida | Trinh | Don Chung | Rhani | Hoa | Rüssel | Ohren | Afrikanischer Elefant | Asiatischer Elefant | Musth | Herde | und viele andere mehr... Neuigkeiten aus der Elefantenwelt *''Elefanten können rennen'' - Elefanten können entgegen bisheriger Annahmen nicht nur traben, sondern auch rennen. So zeigen Beobachtungen von Elefanten aus britischen Zoos, dass die Tiere auf die doppelte ihrer normalen Laufgeschwindigkeit beschleunigen und dabei ihre Gangart ändern können. Als wären Sprungfedern an ihren Hinterfüßen befestigt, treiben sie so ihren schweren Körper vorwärts. *''Elefanten rennen in Zeitlupe'' - Elefanten können rennen. Bislang war das unter Wissenschaftlern umstritten, jetzt haben britische Forscher den elefantösen Schnellgang genauestens erfasst. Selbst wenn die Dickhäuter sprinten sind sie dabei allerding eher gemächlich unterwegs. *''Hansa ist tot'' - Die sechsjährige Hansa aus dem Woodlandparkzoo in Seattle/USA starb völlig unerwartet letzten Freitag. Hansa, Woodland Park Zoo's 6 1/2-year-old elephant, died of a previously undiscovered herpes virus, Zoo officials announced Monday. The as-yet unnamed virus is different on a genetic level than the more familiar types of herpes viruses that are known to affect Asian and African elephants, both in captivity and in the wild, Zoo Deputy Director Bruce Bohmke said. *''Sikkim ist tot'' - Die Elefantenkuh, die 2003 schwer krank vom Zirkus Althoff an den Zoo abgegeben werden musste, wurde am Dienstag eingeschläfert. Die etwa 30 Jahre alte Elefantendame litt seit Jahren an einer chronischen Gelenkerkrankung, die ihr starke Schmerzen bereitete und ihre Beweglichkeit stark einschränkte. Nachdem sie auf Bitten der Amtstierärzte einen Platz im Osnabrücker Zoo gefunden hatte, war sie aufgeblüht und konnte trotz ihrer Behinderung die letzten Jahre in der kleinen Elefantenherde genießen. *''Ghandi auf Einkaufsbummel'' - „Gandhi“, die 40-jährige indische Elefantenkuh aus „Afrikas Big Circus“, der vor dem Kaller Hallenbad sein Zelt aufgeschlagen hat, hielt es nicht mehr im Gehege. Zu verlockend der Duft, der ihr vom Gelände des Kaller „toom“-Marktes in den Rüssel stieg. Dort roch es nämlich äußerst lecker nach Salaten, Broten und Obst... *''Drei Millionen Jahre alte Stoßzähne'' - Rund drei Millionen Jahre alte Stoßzähne eines urzeitlichen Verwandten des Elefanten haben Forscher in Nordgriechenland entdeckt. Die bis zu fünf Meter langen und eine Tonne schweren Stoßzähne seien die längsten, die je gefunden wurden, berichteten griechische Medien am Dienstag. Das Tier, dem sie gehörten, war nach Auskunft der Experten ein 25 Jahre alter männlicher Mastodont, rund 3,5 Meter groß und sechs Tonnen schwer. Mehr... Elefantentenportrait: Rani Die asiatische Elefantenkuh Rani wurde circa 1955 geboren. Über ihr Herkunftsland und ihre Eltern ist leider nichts bekannt. Am 12.10.1957 kam Rani in den Zoo Karlsruhe. Rani kann man an der Depigmentierung am Rüsselansatz und ihrem nach hinten abfallenden Rücken gut erkennen. Sie war lange Zeit die Leitkuh der Karlsruher Herde, die damals noch vierköpfig war. Ihren Rang hat sie allerdings schon vor einiger Zeit an Shanti abgegeben. Bei Machtkämpfen hatte sie nach einem Schlag von Shanti gegen den Rüssel eine Rüssellähmung, die aber wieder ausheilen konnte. Im Sommer 1984 löste Rani im Dickhäuterhaus eine Katastrophe aus. Sie gelangte mit ihrem Rüssel an den Wasserhahn des Flusspferdbeckens und öffnete den Heißwasserhahn. Die dreiköpfige Flusspferdfamilie erlag an Kreislaufkollaps ausgelöst durch das 50 Grad Celsius heiße Wasser und Panik. Aus EleWiki - Lexikon der Elefanten TV-Tipp des Monats Vorsicht Kamera! - Elefanten ganz nah *31.07.2007 | WDR | 20:15 *02.08.2007 | WDR | 14:15 Noch nie konnten Kameras solche Bilder von Elefanten einfangen. Auf raffinierte Weise liefern sie hautnahe Einblicke in Verhalten und geistige Fähigkeiten der grauen Riesen. Geschickt als Elefantendung getarnt und ferngesteuert fahren mobile Mini-Kameras mitten in die Herde hinein, müssen Tritte und Elefantenfußball überstehen, kommen kämpfenden Bullen in die Quere. Auch das Jüngste der Herde hat manchen heimtückischen Puff von Tanten oder brünstigen Bullen auszuhalten, wie die Bilder aus den Minikameras beweisen. Diese Art Kameras werden an Ruheplätzen oder Badetümpeln der Elefanten eingesetzt. Manchmal scheint es gar, als ob die Elefanten den heimlichen Beobachter erkennen und ihm die Schau stehlen wollen. Mit einer Extraportion Schlamm decken sie die Kamera ein. Neben den beiden etwas 'anrüchigen' Dungkameras kommt noch eine schwimmende Version zum Einsatz, die beim Badespaß mitten unter die Elefanten geschmuggelt wird. Erstaunliche und überraschende Bilder entstehen von einem Lebewesen, das hochentwickelt ist und in einer komplexen Tiergesellschaft lebt. Weitere TV-Tipps Die Elefanten-Saga - Die Suche nach Virgo 03.08.2007 | Animal Planet | 17.40 04.08.2007 | Animal Planet | 01:15 05.08.2007 | Animal Planet | 03:00 Die Elefanten-Saga - Der Mythos von Samburu 03.08.2007 | Animal Planet | 18:05 04.08.2007 | Animal Planet | 01:40 05.08.2007 | Animal Planet | 03:30 Die Elefanten-Saga - In der Wüste Namibias 03.08.2007 | Animal Planet | 18:35 05.08.2007 | Animal Planet | 03:55 Whispers - Ein Elefantenmärchen 04.08.2007 | SRTL | 21:15 Zeit für Tiere 05.08.2007 | BR3 | 15:30 Grosswildjagd im Krügerpark Wie ein Peace-Park im Süden Afrika entsteht 07.08.2007 | 3sat | 14:00 Das Riesen-Abenteuer 5 thailändische Elefanten auf dem Weg nach Köln 09.08.2007 | WDR | 9:45 Das grenzenlose Paradies Afrikas Traum vom grössten Tierreservat der Welt 16.08.2007 | 3sat | 20:15 Aktuelle Änderungen und andere TV-Tipps gibt es im EleWiki! ---- Der nächste EleWiki-Newsletter erscheint voraussichtlich im September 2007!